


the words underneath

by Parasite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: kyoko walks and walks and walks.she lands at her door.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the words underneath

Time seems to pass by so much faster here. It could be that the empty rooms and locked doors were oppressive, or that the bright colors are so harsh and uninviting. Bright pink and green for walls? Nice decorating Monokuma. Shaking her head, she cleared it of the stupid bear. Not him - the mastermind.    
  
But really, the school having no open windows made time feel fake. The murders and trials and talks and everything - it ran together in her head. 

Could this really have once been a school?

Could her father really have run this place?

Kyoko walked along the halls, running her gloved fingertips along the walls. Makoto and Byakuya were the last competent ones left- and even then Makoto wasn’t the brightest out of the three. 

She paused by the door of the girl she was thinking about for what it seems all of the time. The little portrait did not compare to the real one, but it made Kyoko’s heart hurt. She grabbed the door handle and thought about how wrong this could go. 

She pushed into the room anyway. It screamed Celestia. So many dress forms, so much red and black. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Of course, Celestia would have silk pillowcases and lace covered bed covers. 

“God, could it have already been, like a week?” Her voice didn’t sound like her own. 

It seemed grim. Sakura was gone, and so was Alter Ego. She should be more upset about them, but no, she’s in Celestia’s room.    
  
She is in her room. 

Kyoko got up and walked over to a shelf. Little chess pieces and gambling chips were meticulously stacked and arranged. Kyoko noticed a written note on the floor, and she crouched down and grabbed it. Being a detective allows her to notice these things. Unfurling the paper, she noticed that the paper was on a beautiful piece of scrapbook paper. Flowers and vines decorated the edges of the paper.

_ Dearest Kirigiri,  _

_ I want to tell you something. Multiple somethings. I hope I can tell you soon before anything happens.  _

_ ~ Celestia Ludenberg  _

Her handwriting was loopy and it fit her persona well. Written in both English and Japanese, truly something Celestia would do. Kyoko smiled a weak smile really, at the letter. Celestia, no Taeko, was gonna reveal something to her. 

Kyoko couldn’t fathom what it could’ve been other than her true identity and her feelings.

Well, she hoped it was feelings. 

Looking where she found the note- Kyoko found a bunch of volumes of...manga.

She pulled one out and flipped through it. 

Gambling manga. 

Of course. She felt herself smiling. A genuine smile. She grabbed a couple volumes of the many series Celestia had. 

She slipped out of the other girls room and headed back to her own. She set the manga on the table- unsure of what to do with it. She isn’t normally the type to read this stuff but- she went over and grabbed the one that intrigued her. 

It was better than nothing. 

  
  



End file.
